The Incident
by RJ.33
Summary: While Batgirl was investigating the disappearance of the Drake family, she found the Joker was the villain behind this scheme. What crazy plan does the Joker have for Batgirl this time. Rated M for grapgic violence and sexual content. This content is not intended for kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Incident**_

Batgirl ran across the building. She leaped into the air and grappled onto the next building. Batman had just told her to investigate the "disappearance"- as the media was calling it- of the Drakes. She had been searching every abandoned warehouse in Gotham but couldn't find them. She continued to get frustrated in not finding the couple. She slipped into her 14th abandoned warehouse of the night. Then she heard a loud ear piercing muffled scream. She looked down from her perch in the warehouse to see a 40 year old man crying silently and a 6 year old boy still screaming. Both were covered in bruises and blood. She then saw a dead woman on the ground with a bullet hole in her head. Then she heard it, the scariest sound to any human being. She looked to the end of the room where a white skinned man continued his bone chilling laugh as he put the gun down. "Joker!" Batgirl growled to herself.

"Finally the star of the show has arrived!" the Joker cackled. "Come on down Batgirl, I have been expecting you!" Batgirl slowly dropped down to the floor where the two boys were. She knew the older was Jack Drake and the woman dead on the floor is Janet Drake. She couldn't figure out who the child, around 4 years old, was. But she couldn't concentrate on the identity of the child because she was in more danger than he was at the moment. The Joker moved towards Jack Drake. "Alright Miss Batsy you have two options. One you come over to me and get on your knees, or the second option I kill the poor man." The Joker said cackling throughout the statement. Batgirl's jaw dropped at the proposition. Joker wanted her to give him a blowjob. Batgirl was too dumbstruck to react let alone respond. "Argh. I had a feeling this would happen." Joker said still smiling. He punched Jack in the stomach and the jaw knocking him out. He then slowly walked over to the child. "Same proposition, different person," Joker said struggling contain fits of giggling. Now Batgirl realized that Joker would get his way no matter what she did. So she decided to take her chances with the option in which nobody dies. She slowly walked over to where the Joker was caressing the cheek of the young child. "Get on your knees," Joker says with more insanity in his eyes than usual. Batgirl did as she was commanded and dropped down to her knees in front of Joker. Suddenly, out of a back door, two of Jokers thugs burst into the room. They ran towards Batgirl as she turned on her tracker that was in her bloodstream. One of the men held her body from the back as the other faced her in the front. The man in front slowly cut off her costume from the neck down. When they finally finished cutting her suit off, the one who cut it off, quickly took a picture of the now nude Batgirl and then scampered away. The man in the back stayed where he was and continued to hold her. "Wow! I have to say I am impressed Batgirl I see you running around in those skin tight clothes and think you have a huge ass, not to mention huge tits. But just seeing them in person makes me really horny. I am sorry about Jeffery, I'll have a talk with him later about manners" Joker cackled. Then to Batgirl's horror Joker began to take off his pants. They dropped to the ground, and right after his boxers did to. There stood the already erect dick of the joker. It was about 9 inches and it was white. She shivered in discomfort. She opened her mouth, and the Joker shoved his dick into her mouth. He began to throat fuck her as he pulled in and out of her mouth. She kept gagging on the dick, as this was the biggest dick she had ever handled. As she continued to blow Joker she glanced over to see a horrified child sitting on the chair. She knew that she had to protect him despite being like this. She continued to give Joker the best blowjob she had ever given in her life, but she kept gagging o the pale dick. Finally the nightmare ended when he cummed in her mouth and she swallowed it. Then Joker smacked her in the face. "Take her and the child to the fun house, I still want to have some fun with this ugly old man. He is in desperate need of a makeover" he said cackling, while pointing to the man who was still holding Barbara. The man nodded. He tied up batgirl- who was still nude except for her mask- and the child. He put both of them over his shoulder and dragged them towards a white van. He tossed them in the back and he clambered to the front. They began to drive off and Barbara finally had a chance to catch her breath. "Hey are you okay," she whispered to the child.

"Yes I am fine," He said, obviously lying and was obviously terrified. Who wouldn't be terrified Barbara thought he had just seen a superhero raped, his mom shot and killed, and he had been beaten.

"You are going to be fine. Batman is on his way and he will save both of us," Barbara said honestly.

"Are you sure?" the child said cautiously but with a look of hope on his face.

"Positive," she said smiling.

"My name is Tim Drake, by the way," he said casually.

"Batgirl. Pleasure to meet you," she replied. The sat in silence for the rest of the way. Barbara was terrified of what would happen to her and Tim. She was terrified that Batman wouldn't reach them in time. But before she could think about it anymore the van came to a stop. The man came around to the back and walked straight up to Batgirl. He sat down next to her and rubbed her inner thigh. "Don't worry it is all going to be okay," he said. He kissed her and massaged her breasts. Suddenly he shoved a finger in her pussy and she screamed. Luckily the door opened and two more men came causing the driver to stop. The two men yelled at the driver before telling him to leave. She couldn't concentrate in what they were saying though because she was still in shock of all the events that had transpired that night. One of the men came and grabbed her and the other grabbed Tim. They carried them bridal style to the inside of the funhouse. They threw Tim and her into a cell. They untied both of them and then locked the door to the cell. They walked to edge of the room turned off the lights and left the room.

"Are you okay Tim?" Barbara asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ccold," he said shivering. She pulled Tim into her warm embrace. He was trying to hold in sobs and shivering at the same time. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Line Break**_

The next day both has awoken still being tired. Rest last night was hard to come by, due to the nightmares both experienced. Sadly they couldn't go back to sleep as the Joker came to their cell. "Hey kids. Sorry I have been such a bad babysitter. Maybe you guys should come upstairs with me, I have breakfast," Joker said laughing the whole time. Both the kids had a defeated look as they were forced upstairs by the Joker's henchmen. He sat them down at a table and began to speak. "So since I can't send you to school today we will have to do home schooling. Batgirl you will learn a whole new meaning of pain and Tim you will learn how salt and ice feel on your arm. Any questions… Good have a nice day!" He cackled.

One henchman grabbed Tim and another grabbed Batgirl. They were dragged into a room and they laid Batgirl on the table. They tied her arms, legs, and head down. Then four more henchmen came into the room, so five were in the room. One of them walked over to Batgirl who struggling to get out of her bonds with a lot of fight still left in her eyes. The henchman sighed, "Feisty Bitch aren't you. We need to get the fight out of you." He stabbed the needle into the vein while she screamed. He injected the liquid into her. She immediately began to feel the effects of the drug as she began to lose the ability to move. She was happy though. She was finally going into blissful blackness. But the drug didn't send her there. She immediately realized that she could feel everything but couldn't move. The henchmen untied her. "I have to get out of here, I need to save Tim and help myself not get raped." She thought to herself. But she couldn't do anything. She saw the men laughing at her struggle. They decide now was the time to fuck her. One of the men shoved their dick into her throat, another shoving their dick into her pussy. Two of the other men began to suck on her tits and the last man shoved his dick into her asshole. Everything that was happening to her hurt. But she couldn't scream she just sat there accepting the immense pain radiating throughout her body. The men finally seemed to be climaxing and she was forced to swallow cum and get cum in her pussy and her ass. But sadly they weren't done. They switched positions, and they were still using her body for at least 4 hours. She had given up all hope in being rescued. She was getting used to "Damn she is so tight. She is such a fucking slut," being said continuously by all the members of the gangbang. But suddenly all the pain coming from her ass and pussy left. There was no more pain. She looks up, using all of her strength, and saw Batman along with Robin pulling the dicks out of her body. They started to beat the crap out of the men that were raping her. When they finally finished beating them Batman walked over to her and placed a needle in her arm. They injected a liquid into her and she began to feel movement in her body. She immediately threw herself into Batman's chest and began to cry. "Thank you Bruce! Thank you for saving me Bruce. Thank You Dick!" She wailed crying into Batman's shoulder. As she finally reduced her crying to small sobs Batman let go of her and wrapped his cape around her. "I am so glad you are okay Barbara. But I need to know was there anyone else with you?" Batman asked.

"Yeah… Tim Drake. He is in… he is in… that room," she said sniffling and pointing to the corner room. Robin ran to the room and entered. He emerged a couple minutes later with a bloodied and beaten four year old boy in his arms. He was knocked out and covered in burns and bruises. Batman picked up Barbara and carried her to the Batmobile with Robin and Tim trailing him. They hopped into the car and drove back to the cave in silence. They arrived in the cave with both of the victims sleeping belligerently. They laid Barbara onto the bed and Tim onto a spare bed next to Barbara. The dynamic duo called Alfred so that he could heal their injuries. Batman walked over to the chairs near the computer and sat down watching the two victims sleep.

 _ **Line Break**_

As soon as Barbara awoke she was being fussed over by Alfred, Dick, and Bruce. She loved it. They got her spare clothes, food, drinks, and most of all comfort. But she knew that all the comfort would stop when the debrief occurred. And sure enough Bruce carried her to a chair and began asking the debrief questions. "Barbara I am sorry but you know I have to do this. So let's just get this over with so let me start from the beginning. What happened?" Batman asked with and understanding tone.

"I was looking for the Drakes, I got an anonymous tip that they were being held in a warehouse so I decided to look there first," she stated sadly. "I was on my 14th warehouse of the night when I first saw them. I saw Janet dead on the floor and saw both Jack and Tim tied up in chairs. Then Joker somehow noticed me or knew I was coming and told me to come down the floor. I dropped down and he said I had to give him… give him a … blowjob." He looked at me outraged, sad, and confused at the same time. "I reacted the same way you did at first. But then he said if I didn't do it he would kill Jack Drake. At first I didn't believe him so he just knocked Jack out but then he went over to Tim and said the same thing. I couldn't risk it and you can probably guess what happened from there." She finished crying. Batman hugged her and told her everything would be okay. "What is going to happen to Tim," she asked still clinging to Bruce. "He will be going home when he wakes up. The thing is I never even knew he existed even though I was neighbors with the Drakes." Batman stated.

"Bruce you can't send him to Jack. He is a four year old boy who just went through a traumatic experience. You of all people should know that he needs help, love, and support. He isn't going to get that from Jack Drake, who is going to be cold and distant after what happened to him," Barbara argued analytically and passionately.

"Barbara I know this. Trust me I do. But, the law is the law and I can't just take him away from his dad. Sorry," Batman said softly. Barbara huffed angrily. She had grown to like the boy like a little brother. She hadn't spent much time with him but she knew that the more time she spent with the more she would like him. She couldn't let him go back to Jack, especially since he was probably a neglectful father. "But Bruce, Jack is a neglectful father." Barbara said.

"Now why do you think that Barbara," Bruce said curiously.

"C'mon Bruce it is obvious. How is it that nobody knows about him, including the media? How is it that he goes on so many archeological trips with this kid in the picture? He leaves Tim at home and goes to wherever he needs to go," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That does make sense. But we don't have any evidence of that. So I'll have Robin come back from Mt. Justice and watch the house for activity okay," Bruce said

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Incident_**

 **Chapter 2**

A week went by and nothing happened. Robin had been scouting the house for the week but the tinted windows had made it very hard to see anything from the inside- although the tinted windows made Jack more suspicious. Robin thought he was hiding something and Barbara did to. But Bruce had forbidden them from going into the house. Barbara had argued her side of the argument to Bruce multiple times, but each time she was shut down by Bruce's stubbornness. "I am tired of this. I am tired of waiting for something to happen," Barbara said clearly frustrated.

"I know Babs. But we can't do anything about it. You know how Bruce is. He isn't going to let you go inside the house," Robin replies.

"I am going for a walk," Barbara huffed. She walked out the door of Wayne Manor. She decided to walk by the Drake's house. She walked in silence, anxious to know if she will find anything wrong going on at their house. She was getting bored just walking, but finally made it outside the house. Just seeing the outside of the house, she realized that she had to save Tim from his father. "You know what, screw what Bruce says. I need to save this kid, and I don't care if I have to go against Bruce's orders to do it," she thought to herself. She crept over the fence and started scaling the side of the house. Once she reached the second floor she began to look for a window. She started to climb around the house, looking at every window to see if it was unlocked. Finally she reached an unlocked window. "Jackpot," she thought. She opened the window the window and climbed through. Suddenly the alarm went off. "Shit. I forgot to disable the alarm," Barbara thought. She jumped into a closet and closed the door. She prayed that nobody would come in here to look for her. "Why did you set of the alarm!" a familiar voice questioned.

"I didn't daddy," Tim said in a quivering voice.

"Then why did it go off," he growled loudly. "What did I tell you about balk talking me?"

"I ddon't kknow," Tim said, his voice laced with fear.

"I told you not TO DO IT!" he snarled. Barbara heard a loud smack and a loud cry. Then she heard small whimpering. She had enough of listening to this. She darted out the closet and out of the small room she was in. She ran in the direction of the sniffling and arrived to see the saddest thing she had ever seen. She ran up to Tim and pulled him into her embrace. "Wwho are yyyou," he said still shaking.

"I am Barbara, but you should remember me from a week ago."

His eyes widened, "You're Batgirl?"  
"Yeah." She said. She held him for some time and felt him becoming restless.

"C'mon let's go," Barbara said getting up.

"I can't go sorry. Daddy won't let me go without asking and he is in a bad mood," Tim said on the verge of tears.

"We going to get you far away from him don't worry," Barbara said. She picked Tim up and they walked out of the house. They began to walk to Wayne Manor when she heard her phone ring. "Hey Dick."

"Hey. Quick question where are you. You left like an hour and a half ago and I am getting kinda worried," he replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Ooh you're getting worried about me. Dick I like you but not like that," she said teasingly.

He sighed, "Whatever Babs. So where are you?"

"I was walking and I came about the Drake's house where I heard yelling. I quickly knocked on the door and went inside only to find Tim bruised, on the ground, crying. So naturally I sat with him and comforted him. Then I picked him up and now we are on our way back," She said.

"Wow I am speechless how a house that has tinted windows to prevent anyone from seeing in doesn't conceal the sound. But whatever. Bring the kid, I want to meet him." With that the cell phone turned off and it left Barbara with realization of what just happened. She had just realized what she had done and the consequences that came with it.


End file.
